User blog:Kwarduk/Mann Und Grosskampf - The School's of the European Continent
''This blog is to highlight and give more infomation into the schools of the Mann Und Grosskampf projekt, please note this isn't fully completed and will be updated when I have time/motivation, do keep this page followed if you are interested in the infomation in this blog. '' The first chapter of the story projekt on FanFiction can be found Here Bovington Tankery Academy Country of Origin - United Kingdom School Ship - King George V Class Battleship Gender Policy - Mixed 'Overview:' Considered to be one of the oldest tankery schools in Europe, and possibly the world, Bovington has had a rich history, being founded in 1917 to train new tank crews for the Great War. Its students come from all over the United Kingdom, from children of rich aristocratic families, to ones of the working class, resulting in a mixed atmosphere of posh gentlemanship, gentle countryside culture and rough, city culture and slang. The school in the recent times has had no tankery team, the team having being disbanded and the topic of tankery being taught through paper exams due to cuts to the school funding from austerity measures, resulting in the school being called ‘a tankery school in name only’ from the outside, The school also shares its name and prestige with the famous Bovington tank museum, which has also had problems with funding, the museum recently was at the point of closing down from the pressure of a property contractor, at that point in desperation, the headmaster of the school, director of the museum, and the head boy, head girl, and head prefect of the student board, formulated a plan to reform the tankery team to participate in the next European tournament, in the hopes of winning to preserve their beloved museum. 'Uniform:' The uniform of Bovington generally consists of a black blazer with white, collared shirt underneath, and a navy blue, red and light grey striped tie, male students will wear a pair of black trousers, while females will wear a black pencil skirt and have the option of black tights, footwear will consist of black bluchers for boys and black doll shoes for girls, Seniour students will wear a black jumper instead of a blazer. The dress code is enforced but not as tightly as other schools, thus resulting in a few variations to the uniform, such as personal badges usually on the lapels, different coloured ties, different coats and different hairstyles to name some. The tankery uniform consists of a standard British tanker uniform, being of a dark khaki colour, this uniform is worn by both boys and girls, headgear such as field caps, berets and goggles may also be worn by some students. 'Tactics:' Tankery tactics of the past have shown that Bovington commanders have had a preference to prefer tactics which take advantage of and push forward the strong points of their individual tanks, and their roles on the battlefield will be influenced by these points, they will also try to identify possible weaknesses in the enemies tactics and vehicles and attempt to exploit them to their best ability, such as their firepower, mobility, ability to fight in enclosed spaces etc., the school also seems to show no preference to fighting environment, their tactics can be considered to be fluid and responsive to changes on the battlefield, in the end, Bovington’s tankery team can be seen as a ‘Jack of all traits, Master of none’ in the strategic department. 'Tanks:' Cruiser Mk.III, A13 Mk.I Churchill 3-inch Gun Carrier A27L Cruiser Mark.VIII Centaur Infantry Mk.II Valentine (Later converted to SP 17pdr Mk.I Archer) SP 17pdr Mk.I Archer AC 1A Sentinel (Gifted from unknown Australian source) A33 Excelsior FV221 Caernarvon Mk.II A30 Cruiser Mark.VIII Challenger (Later converted to FV4101 Charioteer) FV4101 Charioteer FV4004 Conway (Later destroyed beyond repair, hull salvaged and used for FV4005) FV4005 Stage II 'Non-Fighting Vehicles:' : Universal Carrier : Guy Armoured Car : Lanchester Armoured Car : Ferret Armoured Car : FV432 Trojan : Dragon Mark III : Churchill Oke Flamethrower (sits as a display vehicle, can't be used in the tournament due to concerns with the flamethrower) : Deacon 6-pdr (used for gunnery training) 'Notable members:' Falcon team - considered to be the leading team of the school, it’s comprised of a misfit crew who met each other on the first days of term, it is also the team which joins Ooarai during the 1st Eurasian Sensha-dō Grand Battle Tournament as volunteers alongside the Swedish Elk and Italian Lupo team, they operate an''' FV4005 Stage II''' heavy tank destroyer during this tournament, but have also operated other vehicles in the past. : Tom Bolton - A student who rose up quickly to command the tankery team of the school and hailing from the midland city of Coventry, he has past experiance in the field of tankery, but had chosen to stay out of it due to a ‘family incident’ involving a runaway tank, but was pressed back into this field upon realising the situation the school was in, is freindly and charismatic to his team, freinds and also his opponents, he is the commander and radio operator of Falcon team. : Nelson Richards - A posh student from Portsmouth who is the son of rich aristocratic parents and a recent artillery school graduate, is soft spoken and has never been known to get angry at the people he’s close to, also speaks in a slight cockney tone, he is the gunner of Falcon team. : Morgan Colwyn - A Welsh student from the port city of Cardiff, is skilled in operating heavy machinery through steel leavers and electrical dials, he is also a fluent Welsh speaker and does orienteering as a pastime, is the driver of Falcon team. : Ronald Lindsay - A loud Scot from the Scottish county of Aberdeenshire, he is known to exercise quite a bit due to his job in the team, resulting in a slightly more buffed stature compared to his teammates, is known to arm-wrestle other boys (and even girls!) as part of his ‘training’, despite his rather loud mouth and use of promiscuous Scottish slang, he does have a calm side, and does gardening as a pastime, he is also trained in playing the bagpipes, he is the loader of Falcon team. : Douglas Lindsay - A smaller Scot who is Ronald’s younger brother, he in respective is more calm and reassuring, and is more open to the people he meets, despite some past times of friction with his older brother, he still loves him dearly, he is the assistant loader of Falcon team. : 'Theme Tunes:' We're Gonna Hang Out the Washing on the Siegfried Line Oh! What A Lovely War! Gotland Military Tankery School Country of Origin - Sweden School Ship - HSwMS Gotland Cruiser Gender Policy - Mixed 'Overview:' Gotland Military Tankery School (Swedish: Gotland Militär Stridsvagnsskola) is a creation of World War Sweden, being originally formed on the small island of Gotland to train new cadets for the military in case the war finally came to the country’s borders. After the conclusion of hostilities, the school had been reformed as a public school to teach the masses in the art of tankery, however, the military still had a large hand in the operation of the school, and military cadets mixed in with the public students, a large quantity of students who graduated from the school would later find careers in the Swedish military. This school is also widely known to be the place where the common boy’s story in tankery started, the school was the first one in Europe to allow boys into the tankery course, this would soon become an occurrence across the continent as the ETA would pave the way for the sport of takery to become more egalitarian to its counterpart in Japan (which still considered the sport to be feminine to this day). In recent times, the school has participated in the recent European tournaments to some degree of success, the military still has a presence in the school, but the amount of influence which it possesses has been minimal, however, army cadets do still attend tankery classes alongside the regular students. 'Uniform:' The uniform of Gotland generally consists of a blue blazer with white, collared shirt underneath, and a blue and yellow striped tie, male students will wear a pair of blue trousers, while females will wear a blue and yellow pleated skirt, along with white cotton leggings, footwear will consist of black bluchers for boys and blue doll shoes for girls. The tankery uniform consists of a green jacket, with breast and jacket pockets, also a pair of green trousers will be worn with black boots on the feet, gloves are optional, headgear can be either a green cadet cap or a green Swedish tanker helmet, this uniform is worn by both girls and boys 'Tactics:' Gotland mostly prefer to fight on the defencive, mostly taking advantage of their tank destroyers and the heavy turret armour of some of their tanks in hull-down tactics, the team preferred to fight in heavily forested areas, mostly reflecting the terrain of their home country, the team will prefer for their enemies to make the first mistake, but when the situation calls for it, they will go on the offensive and attack with impotence once their enemies are worn down, 'Tanks:' : Strv L-60 m/40K : Strv m/41 (Swedish LT vz. 38) : Ikv 103 : Strv m/42 : Strv 74 : Bofors Ikv 90B : Strv 81 (Swedish Centurion Mk.III) : Strv S2 : EMIL : Strv K (Later converted to Kranvagn) : Kranvagn (KRV) 'Non-Fighting Vehicles:' : Bandvagn 206 : Panserbandvagn 301 : Terrängbil m/42 KP : Strv S1 (sits as a mock-up in the school's storage) 'Notable members': Elk team - the main leading team of the school, they are comprised of three boys who had met before the school term had started, they also join Ooarai during the 1st Eurasian Sensha-dō Grand Battle Tournament as volunteers alongside the British Falcon and Italian Lupo team, they operate a Kranvagn heavy tank prototype with a autoloading cannon during this tournament, but have also operated other vehicles in the past. : Erik Bofors - a student from the city of Stockholm, he has a pastime in writing, which has helped him with the climate of schoolwork, is no stranger to city life, but does travel out into the rural areas on occasions for family, has a friendly attitude to his teammates and has a good commanders spirit, is the commander, radio operator and starboard side drum loader of Elk team. : Gustav ‘Knugen’ Hägglunds - a student from the Swedish industrial heartland of Västra Götaland, he is no stranger to mechanical workings, having worked on tanks and tinkered with cars in his spare time, his nickname comes from the name and joke he shares with his country’s king, is also known for his spiky hairstyle, is the driver of Elk team. : Jörgen Landsverk - coming from the frigid wilderness of Lapland, he is an expert in many survival techniques and is used to living on the edge, his expertise in archery and firearms makes him a crack shot with a tank gun, due to this he has a buffed stature and strange diet, found it hard to adjust to school life at the start (also has a lack of knowledge in technological commodities, like phones or the internet for example), but his friends helped him through, is the gunner and port side drum loader of Elk team. 'Theme Tunes:' Södermanlands regementes marsch Du Blonda Folk (Folk song somtimes sung by students) Campania Tank School Country of Origin - Italy School Ship - Roma Class Battleship Gender Policy - Mixed 'Overview:' Campania is a school which has had its share of controversy over its years, it was originally founded as a private school just after the World War to accommodate and put to use many Italian tanks which had been left over after the collapse of the old regime, the school was originally a very inclusive school, teaching many high-end students who could afford the exorbitant fees, With the gender shift with schools which happened all over the ETA, Campania started to accept male students, however this is where the controversy started, as boys started to flood into the once fully female school, there was rumours going around of grooming rings forming behind closed club door’s, and many students started to live a, ‘colourful’ school life with their partners, the underworld of the school ship's lower decks where a breeding ground of crime, violent delinquent gangs and contraband (it was considered to be even worse than the ‘Johannesburg’ of Ooarai today), but the straw which broke the camel's back was an expose by the school ship’s newspaper which connected the then headmaster to the Camorra mafia family, The Italian government upon this acted swiftly, taking over the school and restructuring its operations, the underworld was cleared out of its delinquants, grooming gangs were snuffed out, and the school was redesignated as a public school, These drastic measures however did have a silver lining, the past administration had been neglecting the school’s tankery team for some time, with the change of leadership, the tankery team got the attention and resources it desperately needed to expand and recruit more students onto the program, Nowadays, the school has a good record of achievements and graduations and is considered to be a gem in the Italian education system, the tankery team has also participated in European tournaments, however its past still hasn’t left it behind and some of the aforementioned problems have still left a scar on the schools culture, but despite this, the school continues to move forward in the field of tankery 'Uniform:' The uniform of Campania generally consists of a black blazer with white, collared shirt underneath, and a red tie, male students will wear a pair of black trousers, while females will wear a black pleated skirt, footwear will consist of black bluchers for boys and black doll shoes for girls, the uniform code isn’t strictly enforced, allowing for some variations such as different headwear to be seen. The tankery uniform consists of a black leather Italian tanker jacket, over a dark-grey shirt underneath, males will wear a pair of black trousers with black boots on the feet, females will wear a black pleated skirt with knee-high boots on the feet, with knee-pads also worn to protect their kneecaps, gloves are optional, headgear can vary, such as a black, Italian tank helmet or other headgear of the person’s choice which was mentioned previously. 'Tactics:' Campania are well known for fast charges and sweeping attacks, attempting to overwhelm their enemies upon the game starting with their fast tanks, with their heavier tanks and tank destroyers providing support, these tactics have worked well for smaller stages, but this strategy has been known to cost the school dear if the enemy is of a larger, stronger force, or if they already expect the offensive push and prepare accordingly, the school also prefers to fight in flat, hot terrain which their tanks are configured such to deal with. 'Tanks:' : Carro Veloce CV-33 CC : Carro Veloce CV-38 : Fiat L5/30 (3000) : Carro L6/40 : Carro M11/39 : Carro M15/42 : Semovente B1 bis : Semovente da 75/46 : Semovente da 105/25 : Carro P30/43 : Prototipo Standard B (Italian Leopard 1B prototype equipped with OTO-Centauro auto-reloading mechanism) 'Non-Fighting Vehicles:' : FIAT AB 611 : Autoblinda AB 40 : Breda-41 : FIAT SPA AS42 'Metropolitana' : 90/53 su Breda 52 (used for gunnery training) : P.44 ‘Pantera’ (was made by the schools art department out of a spare Panzer V Panther hull, was at one point used as a training tank, now sits on a plinth in the schoolship’s main plaza, due to it being an ahistorical design, it could not participate in any tournaments) 'Notable members:' Lupo team - the main leading team of the school, they are comprised of four boys who had met during their team time, they also join Ooarai during the 1st Eurasian Sensha-dō Grand Battle Tournament as volunteers alongside the British Falcon and Swedish Elk team, they operate a Prototipo Standard B medium tank prototype with a experimental auto-reloading system during this tournament, but have also operated other vehicles in the past. : Alfonso Salvatore '- a student from Palermo, he has a good looking stature and is a self-proclaimed expert womanizer, he is known for his rather reckless personality and smooth accent, has been rumored to have had a run-in with the infamous Cosa Nostra, has had family ties to tankery ever since the Second World War, is known to wear his grandfather's Italian tanker helmet, is the commander and radio operator of Lupo team : '''Alberico Badoglio '- a previously homeschooled student from Rome, come's from a high end residence not too far from the Vatican, is well experienced in Italian and Roman history, he can also speak Latin fluently, he also shows passive deference to his commanders and has admiration for many wartime Italian generals, because of this he is known to wear an Italian Model 1934 peaked cap and likes to wear a variant of his school and takery uniform in the traditional grey-green colour, is the loader of Lupo team. : 'Hugo Giovanni '- a student from the port of Taranto, is nicknamed the ‘Joker’ due to his habit of playing pranks on his teammates to ‘keep them on edge’ according to him, has a buffed stature due to his exercise routine, is also known to wear an army bustina on his head, despite his provocative nature, he is known to have a softer side to him, although this is rare to see, is the gunner of Lupo team. : '''Floriano Cavaliero - a ‘Polentoni’ student from Parma, he is the more secluded member of the team, is know to have thick square glasses due to an issue with extreme short-sightedness, despite this he is a good driver and has the knowledge to keep a tank maintained, is a repeated victim of Hugo’s many pranks, is the driver of Lupo team. 'Theme Tunes:' Parata Di Eroi Category:Blog posts